


Your a horrible person

by Roadtrip78



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha - Freeform, Established Relationship, M/M, Panic Attack, Teen Wolf, Wolf Derek Hale, Work, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28881411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roadtrip78/pseuds/Roadtrip78
Summary: Danny comes over to Stiles’ to work on a school project, but stiles wants him to tack where a text came from, and uses Derek -his boyfriend- to get that.Based off season 1 episode 9 of teen wolf (wolfs bane)
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 36





	Your a horrible person

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry if I description of a panic attack Is wrong I’ve never had one but I did google it

Stiles' pov 

I was with Danny in my room, trying to persuade him to find out where the text message on Alisons phone came from. Thinking of ways on how I could do this, my only option was beg and that Is what I'm doing begging. Is it working, no. will I keep trying, yes. Danny just keeps saying we need to do our project, but I want to find out this information.

For some reason Derek thought he'd come over, oh wait that's right it wasn't some reason it was: I'm going to be arrested for kill, so I'll hide out at the sheriffs house. Smart move idiot. I was just typing away on my laptop when asked a question, "who's he again?"

Not wanting Danny to know that I was keeping a fugitive in my room, I lied. I turn around to look at Derek, then Danny to give me time to make up a lie. "Umm, my cousin..." I take a breath and continue "Miguel." I was a bit unsure on the name and so was Derek, as I could feel his death glare for a second on my back. It the only name I could think of so it's not my fault unless he wanted to be ratted out to the police by Danny!?

I turn back to my laptop to continue what Danny had wanted to start, when he turns to Derek then me. "Is that blood on his shirt?" I turn to look at Danny then Derek. Shit stiles, think of another excuse, blood, blood, blood. 

Periods? No.

Fight? No.

Cut finger? No.

Nosebleed? Yes. 

"Yeahhh, yes. Well, he gets these horrible nosebleeds," I turn to look at Derek as if to say your dead. "Hey Miguel," Derek looks at me as if to say: you're dead too. "I thought I said you could borrow one of my shirt?" I look to my drawers indicating that the shirts are in there. 

Derek looks pissed, he slams his book shut, put it on My bed and gets up. As soon as he was up he proceeds to take of his shit, showing his ripped wolf body. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to let Derek changed my room, maybe he should of gone to the bathroom. 

I started talking to Danny again, trying so hard to keep my eyes of Derek, "so anyway we both know, you got the skills to trace that text so...you probabl-"

"Uhh stiles?" Being rudely interrupted I turned to look at Derek.

"Yessss," I sighed.

"This," he yanked on my shirt, then repeating this action twice whilst saying, "No, fit"

"Then try something else on," I said to him as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Out of my peripheral vision I could see Danny trying so hard, not to look at Derek. What gave Danny away was the fact that when I said "sorry," it was almost like he didn't register it, his eyes were locked on to Dereks body.

As soon as I'd noticed this, Danny tried to play it off cool but not hard enough. I was now going to use Derek to get what I wanted -finally come in use for something.

"Hey that on looks pretty good huh?" I lightly hit Danny's arm. "What do you think Danny?" 

"Huh?" Danny sounded so dumb at the moment, and to be completely honest with you Derek looks like a little child in that top. 

"The shirt," I continue to make him sound less dumb. 

"It's...it's not really his colour"

Derek then, once again, took the shirt off. I turned to Danny and said in a hushed voice, " you swing for a different team, but you still play ball, don't you Danny boy?" 

"Your a horrible person," Danny stated. 

"I know it keeps me awake at night. Anyway... about that text?" We got interrupted again by Derek. Can't he just shut up for five minutes?

"Stiles, none of these fit," Derek was getting angry, oops. I turned to look at Danny to see if I'd change his mind in anyway.

"I'll need the ISP, the phone number, and the exact time of text."

Danny had turned to the laptop and I played a victory fist bump as a stretch. Derek went back to messing up my draw just to find a shirt.

After an hour of Danny's magic, me not moving and Derek reading (with a shirt on) he'd found something. Derek had got up to see the thing Danny had found. "There, this text was sent from a computer," he pointed to the laptop screen, "this one."

"Registered to that account name?" Derek sound a bit shocked and confused. 

"No, no, no, no. That can't be right," I stated confused. To both mine and Dereks surprise, it came from, Scott's mums computer at the hospital. 

I looked towards Derek and he looked toward me, with no doubt the same expression. "Is that all you need me for stiles, because I kinda have a date?" 

"Yeah, yeah go ahead," Danny got up and walked out leaving me with a shocked Derek. Okay so I wasn't expecting it of been sent from Scott's mums computer, but can we just appreciate how hot Derek looks leaning over me, in my shirt. 

Damn. 

Focus stiles, you just teased Danny about it. So, don't go thinking about it. I mean I kinda have the right too, but it's not the time. We're dealing with a midlife crisis at the moment, this is no time to be thinking things.

"Stiles, stop thinking what your thinking," Derek commented. How in the hell did Derek know what I was thinking?!?!

"You don't know what I'm thinking!"

"I do stiles, your to obvious."

"Okay, what am I thinking then?" 

"Your thinking about me"

"...."

"See I am right," Derek mocked. 

"Okay and is it a sin to think about My BoYfRiEnD, that way" I put more emphasis on the word boyfriend.

"Well I mean, no it's not but we are currently facing the alpha, so..."

"True, true. But the alpha isn't here yet, so that means that I can do what ever I want." 

"Just shut up stiles," Derek warned.

"Make me." I may have gone and done it now. I've dug my own grave...but eh well, it's not like he's going to kill me. Right? I think I may have been wrong. I hope I wasn't wrong. 

Derek had pulled me up out of my seat by the collar of my shirt, pushing me into the back of my bedroom door, for the second time today. The impact sent a shock of pain through my back. I winced but by the look on dereks face he didn't care. He didn't care he'd just hurt me, there was something in his eyes. A glint of something, but I'm not to sure what. 

It almost looked like lust, desire, greed. He looked like he was going to tear me into two pieces. He was going to kill me! All because I told him to make me shut up? Surely not. He wouldn't. What's gotten into him? Think stiles, think. Could it be the alpha doing this, no it can't-

My train of thought on why Derek was doing this was interrupted, interrupted by Derek pressing his lips on my neck. This wasn't right, Derek was never this affectionate. It would always be me indicating a kiss, or hug. Never Derek, so why now? 

I tried pushing him off me, but it hadn't worked. I struggled underneath him. I struggle under his hold, it was to strong. He was never this strong, so what's changed? What could possibly be different from then and now? Why would Derek act like this out of nowhere?

Wait, what day is it? If I remember it was the- "Ahh, shit" I had sorta screamed out loud, due to Derek biting the soft spot on my neck. Fuck, he really knows the way around my body. My neck felt hot and wet from Dereks saliva. 

"Mmm...Derek" my breath hitched, when Derek slid his tongue over the area he had just bitten. "Come on, stop it no-" Dereks tongue glided along my jawline, fuck what was this man doing to me. I wanted to give in. I wanted to submit to him. Surrender my body to him, but I couldn't. It was a full moon and Derek was acting on impulse. He was acting on his wolf instincts.

Once again I tried pushing him off, this time I tried hard. I put more force and will into it, making sure Derek knew I wanted him off me, whether he'll listen or not I don't know. I grabbed a hold of Dereks shoulders, as he had his hands running through my non-existent hair. Making sure there was a soft landing (my bed) for him to fall on.

Once I had got Derek off me I could feel the pulse in my neck, which means Derek could hear it. If I wanted him to calm down, I needed to do something and fast. Remembering I still had the chains, from last time with Scott and him trying to kill. Quickly grabbing them out of my wardrobe, I chained Derek up to my radiator. Hoping he'd stay there.

"Stay there, like the good little wolfy you are" I said to him, gave him a peck on the lips to try and calm him down. I was about to leave the room, my door was halfway shut when I heard a deep, almost dangerous growl, "mine!" A whirlpool of emotions ran through me. I felt over joyed that Derek had voluntarily said I was his, in the open. Yes, it may have to only been in the four walls of my room but it was said. I was allowed scared for my life. Why wasn't Derek in control? Why was he letting his wolf take over? When ever this happen with Scott he had tried to kill me.

Once I'd made it downstairs. I saw that my dad was taking a break from work as he was in the living room and his work was in the kitchen, spread across the table. Walking over and sitting on the sofa, my dad looked at me.

"How's work going?"

"Fine," he replied but in fact looked stressed.

"It's not though is it? Your stressed"

"Just leave it stiles"

"I think you should sleep"

"I'm fine, can you just watch the film please?" I nodded my head knowing my dad need peace and quiet, to just relax and me being there talking, asking questions would make him more stressed, so for once in my life, I shut my mouth.

A hour later the film was coming to an end, Derek had been awfully quiet since I’d been downstairs. Not sure whether he’d escaped or not, I’m not sure. I was kinda making me worry but I couldn’t do anything, nothing at all. The only thing I could do was sit and wait. Wait for my dad to go back to work so I could check on Derek, make sure he hasn’t killed anyone. Lost control, now that would be hell. 

I mean I could go running around the streets, with posters saying:

Missing lost dog, he’s got a loud mouth and is very irritating at times. 

We can’t forget a picture of Derek. That would be funny. People would most likely think I’m insane, but I am a bit crazy so, eh well.

Ring, ring. Ring, ring.

Dads phone was going off which could only mean one thing, work. I had turned to him. Looking at him as he got up from his seat, moved slowly to get to his phone. In no rush, it was almost like his mind was calm. Mine on the other hand was racing, it wouldn’t stop it kept going. So many unanswered questions. So many feeling, and not a clue what to do with them or how to put them to rest. I’m sure you could see my face shift through so many expressions, not able to set on one. 

“Stiles, I’ve got to go”

“Work?” I question knowing the answer already, just wanting to talk to my dad.

“Yeah,” with that he left. 

As soon as I heard the click on the front door, I rushed up stairs. Tripping up them on my way up, and falling over my own two feet across the landing, as I tried to get to my room as fast a possible. Concerned that Derek is no longer there, chained up to my radiator. 

Slamming my door wide open, franticly looking around my room, my eyes searching everywhere. Mainly looking for Derek, they land on the radiator, where Derek had once been but no longer was.

Putting my hands on my head grabbing my non-existent hair, I panicked. My breath getting caught in my throat, my mouth dried, my lungs craving oxygen that I couldn’t provide. My eyes blurred, from tears mostly. I hated it when this happened, my body went in to complete shutdown. I felt hot, too hot but I couldn’t do anything about it. All i could do is stand there frozen in time, sweating, shaking. I needed to cough, my throat hurts, my heart hurts, it’s going a million miles an hour with no state of stopping. 

I feel unhinged from reality, far away with a clouded mind. That’s when someone, something grabbed my shoulder, shaking me. Trying to reach me, pull me away from my imagination.

“Stiles?”

“StIlSe...”

“Stiles,” I look to them, the outline of the figure looked like someone I knew.

“Breath stiles breath,” how am I supposed to breath, I can’t even focus on seeing thing clearly. They grabbed my hand putting it on there heart.

“Feel it and copy, okay,” I nodded my head at them and tried.

Copy.

Copy. 

Copy. 

Breath. 

Breath. 

Breath. 

Relax. 

Relax. 

Relax. 

My breathing had gone back to normal. I was feeling better. Just now I had only realised that the person helping me was none other than Derek. The one I thought had disappeared. The cause of my panic attack, helped me. 

“What the fuck Derek?” I slapped him on the arm. 

“What? I was on your bed waiting for you!” He exclaimed.

“You fucking made me have a panic attack, I thought you’d lost control, I thought you’d gone off the rails and was out on a rampage!!”

“I’m sorry, Stiles,” Derek lowered his head as if he was really, truly sorry. 

“It’s fine just don’t do it again”

“I won’t, I promise” 

Derek pulled me into a hug, embracing me so tightly it felt hard to breath but I didn’t mind. The feeling of his arms wrapped around me felt nice, I felt safe, I felt at home. I don’t ever want to leave his embrace. Wrapping my arms around him, pulling myself even closer. This feeling is something I never want to leave me. 

“Come on then, we need to check out the whole, Scott’s mum sent Alison the text,” I nodded but before letting Derek go, I grabbed ahold of the side of his face pulling him in, kissing him passionately not letting go till I no longer had any oxygen left to give out. 

Once I pulled away I said, “let’s go.” Leaving Derek wanting more, but not going to give it to him.

“Fucking tease”

——————————

Word count: 2587


End file.
